A reframing application, as known e.g. from EP 1 956 550 A, is initially designed to crop a sub-part of a video source based on its content. After cropping, only the reframed portion of each video image remains visible. The reframing application involves a visual attention model and a dedicated reframing algorithm. The visual attention model produces a saliency map, whereas the reframing algorithm extrapolates a cropping window based on that saliency map. This cropping window is variable in terms of location and size, depending on the video content. The reframing algorithm is complementary to an encoding or decoding process. Depending on a use case, the reframing application may be used differently. E.g., the reframing application can be used as a pre-processing before mobile video encoding. In another example, the reframing application is performed just after video decoding.
A problem is that currently there is no advanced or automatic solution available for tuning automatically the reframing parameters, based on the content of a video.